


Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Friend

He is a friend. 

Because that is a trend.

He is helpful, 

And resourceful.

He is a friend. 

Because that is a trend. 

He is a good listner.

And a preacher.


End file.
